


Caricatures

by Skye



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobuko angers Doremi with her writing, then wonders what Aiko thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caricatures

Nobuko had received the wrath of Harukaze Doremi. It was rather intimidating, having someone angry with her. But it had all happened before, and at least Aiko wasn't upset with her... Was she?

"Hey, Ai-chan," Nobuko said.

"Hm?" Aiko greeted her with her usual pleasant smile.

Nobuko grinned back. "You don't think my last story was too mean, do you?"

"No way. It wasn't like you were serious, it was a caricature, like all your characters. Doremi needs to learn to laugh at herself a little, you know?"

"I'm glad at least Ai-chan understands," Nobuko said.

"But," Ai drawled, looking upward in thought. "The characters that're like me... Well, thinking about it I see they're more idealizations rather than caricatures. I dunno what I'd think if it seemed like you were making fun of me." Ai looked over at Nobuko's mischievous grin warily. "You're not poking fun at me without me knowing it, are you?"

Nobuko giggled and hugged Aiko. "I'm just writing about what I see," she said.

"Nice of you to say," Aiko said with a wink. If it was truly the way she saw it, then Nobuko would be at a state of pure worship toward her.


End file.
